


Don't Be Deceived

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [11]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Chance Meetings, Dale - Freeform, Gen, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks can be deceiving. And meeting a stranger at an inn may not prove to be what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Deceived

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2007: 2nd Place – Genres: Humor – Other Fixed-Length Ficlet

The inn was dark and warm; smelling in a not unpleasant mixture of ale, pipe-weed and well-seasoned stew; noisy from raucously singing Men and the rumbling voices of Dwarves.

In one corner a Man was sitting alone, long legs stretched out, a tall tankard in front of him. Grim of face he was, his dark hair flecked with grey.

Noticing the scrutiny of the young Man just entered, his eyes narrowed suspiciously for a moment, but seeing his companion, his expression cleared, and he nodded in greeting.

The older of the new arrivals returned the greeting and then, as if this had been a pre-arranged signal, went out again, his companion following him, confusion plainly written on his features.

“Who was that? Does he know you? He didn’t look very trustworthy. And why didn’t we stay? I’m really hungry, and I could do with a warm, dry place for a while.”

“My lad, you will learn with time that all that is gold does not glitter: We just received an invitation to the castle, by King Bard himself.” With that, Gandalf hurried along the streets of Dale, his staff clicking rhythmically on the wet cobbles.

“Come along, Estel, don’t dawdle.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Bard’s description is a mixture of quotes from TH, The Gathering of the Clouds, and FotR, At the Sign of the Prancing Pony.  
> \- Gandalf’s figure of speech is from FotR, Strider.
> 
>  
> 
> _15.04.06 A double-drabble inspired by the similarity of the first descriptions of both Bard and Aragorn._


End file.
